Return of Arthur
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: Emrya is a fifteen girl who dreams about Merlin, the most powerful wizard the world will ever seen. One day she meets an old man who says he's Merlin and the Emrya is his successor and that she must find the true King Arthur before the reincarnation of Morganna does. Will she make it in time or will the once and future king be lost and Albion is once again without a king?
1. The Dragon's Call

**Here is my newest story. If you notice the title for this chapter is the same as the title of the pilot for Merlin and soon, hopefully, you will see why.**

* * *

_A young man in a red neckerchief and carrying a bag over his shoulder walks into a town unlike any other. The walls are as white as the freshen falling snow and the streets crowded with people. And the man walks to the center of the city he sees a perch of some sort and he walks to get a closer look._

_"Let this serve as a lesson to all," a man, wearing a crown, says as he stands on a balcony addressing the men below him. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Uther gives the signal and the man is beheaded and the people gasp._

_"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos," King Uther begins again, "but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."_

_"There is only one evil in this land," a elderly woman wails as she steps from the people who saw the tragedy, "and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."_

_"Seize her!" Uther calls from his post and guards surround the woman._

_The woman says words in an unfamiliar language and disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke._

* * *

Gasping from sleep, a girl wake from yet another dream that she has had since she was but a child.

Her name is Emrya and is fifteen years of age. Every since she was little, she has had dreams about the young man in the red, or sometimes blue, neckerchief. His name is Merlin and he was born with magic. She has always remember dreaming of him playing as a little boy and using his magic to do tricks for his friends. His mother always discourage him and told him never to use magic in front of anyone.

Emrya shake her head from her dream and look at the alarm clock sitting on her bedside table, **7:56 A.M.**

"Shit," Emrya swears as she jumps out of bed and race to her bathroom.

Stripping off her Pjs and underwear, Emrya turn off the shower and hop in to clean herself for the day ahead.

"Emrya, are you awake," Emrya's mother calls from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm taking a shower now," Emrya answer her.

"Once your reading I'll take you to school."

"Going to be late for my first day of school," she says to herself as she washes her hair.

* * *

"Hello, Mother," Emrya says as she takes a seat in the dining room, fully clothed and ready for her first day at Camelot High.

"I wish you would call me 'Mom'. I do prefer it," Liza, Emrya's mother, says as she piles Emrya's plate with eggs and bacon.

"Sorry, Mom. It's just I always wake up from my dreams and sorta pick up the language," Emrya apologizes as she stuffs her mouth with bacon.

"Mouth closed, please," Liza warns with her back to Emrya.

"Sorry," the girl says with her mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"You silly girl. Your manners need some touching up."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you never send me to live with Grandma," Emrya's grandmother lived in a beautiful house and was graceful as a queen. Liza threatened Emrya to send her to her grandmother and have her teach her manners, but never actually did it.

"Yes. I just couldn't live without you, Merlin," Liza teased.

"Mom! You said you would never call me that," Emrya said. Emrya was named after the most powerful wizard of all time, Merlin. Liza was always fascinated with the legend of King Arthur and after Emrya was born, Liza was actually disappointed that she didn't have a son to call Merlin. So Liza named her daughter Emrya.

"I still don't understand why you just didn't name me 'Guinevere'," Emrya said as she took a drink of orange juice.

"Because one, Guinevere was four different people, and two, you just don't seem like a queen."

"Ha. Ha," Emrya said as she finished her plate.

"Come on, or you will surely be late for school."

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter of my newest story.**


	2. Camelot High

**Welcome to the newest chapter!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Emrya's mother dropped her off in front of Camelot High, her newest school she would be spending three years at.

"Bye, Mother," Emrya said as she hopped out the door and raced to the front of the school.

Emrya didn't hear her mom calling after her, since she was already in the school.

I stared at the white walls and the herd of people traveling from class to class. I walked, like I knew the place the the back of my hand, to the front office and was forced to wait in a short line to get the attention of the woman behind the counter.

"May I help you," she asked.

"I need my schedule," I said as I looked around the office.

"Name," she asked.

"Emrya Magden," I said.

As she sorted through the files under the counter I looked at the posters on the wall. The said things like courage and teamwork with pictures to go with it.

"Here we are," the woman said as she handed me a piece of paper with my name, as well as locker with locker combo, and classes. "You're going to need this as well," she said as she handed me a map of the school.

"Thanks," I muttered and I exit the office.

As I walked, I felt that the other students' eyes tearing into my skin and I could hear them muttering about me as though I wasn't there. _Have they never seen a emo before?!_ I got to my locker, opened it on the first try, and stuffed my backpack into it.

I followed the map and found my first class with ease. I raced in and got the books I needed for the class, as well as my other classes.

As I walked down the hallway I bumped into someone.

"Watch it you pathetic emo," a guy said as I started picking him up.

I glared at him and realized he was a perk. A "perk" is a name I call people who are spoiled assholes. A "perk" is short for "popular jerk".

This "perk" had blonde hair with blue eyes and had muscles for days. I could tell his was a jock and a captain at that too.

"Football," I asked as I continued picking up the books.

"Yep," the boy said. "I happen to be the team captain. I'm Arthur Terragon, and you must be the newest student."

"You got me," I said sarcastically as I stood to my feet.

"My advice, stay out of my way and you won't get hurt," Arthur hit by books to the floor again and laughed as he walked away.

I bent down to pick up my books again while people just stared at me. I became an emo after my father died. He died when I was a child of seven so I'm able to remember him. What pushed me to the edge of me wearing black all the time was the taunts I would get during school.

_"I bet your dad's glad to be away from you finally. . . I bet he killed himself because he couldn't stand to be around you or your disgusting mom,"_ and those are only a few of them.

I thought I was a disappointment and so I wore black and became distant to everyone. Now that I'm at a new school, I can become the newest outcast.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I looked up to see a teenage girl with black curl hair staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I stood up with my books.

"Sorry about Arthur," the girl said, "I'm Guinevere."

"I'm Emrya," I said moving away from her and down the hall.

"So, your new?" Guinevere asked, catching up with me.

"Yeah. Moved here last week," I said and I walked towards my locker.

"Cool. Why don't you sit with me and a couple of my friends at lunch?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to."

"Come on," Guinevere said. "I'm sure you could use friends on your first day of school"

"Listen," I turned to glare at her, "I don't _have friends._ I rather eat by myself, be by myself, and don't want any friends. I can handle myself."

I felt Guinevere in the hall as I walked down the hall towards Chemistry.

"Hello? Mr. Phillis?" I asked walking into the last classroom, to gather my textbook.

"Up here," a voice came.

I looked up and saw a man with white hair on a ladder looking for something. I watched as his grip slipped and started to fall. I felt a spark inside of me and the world seemed to slow down. Another spark and the man landed softly in the chair behind the desk.

The man quickly stood up and looked at me with disbelief.

"What did you just do," and man said.

* * *

_A man with white hair and rags trips over backwards from a set of bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow and he slows time enough to magically sweep a mattress under Gaius before he hits the floor._

_"What did you just do?"Gaius asks as he stares at Merlin._

_"Erm..."Merlin tries to explain._

_"Tell me!"Gaius almost yells._

_"I- I- I have no idea what happened,"Merlin stammers._

_"If anyone had seen that-"Gaius says._

_"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was-"Merlin tries to reason._

_"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"Gaius practically yelled._

_"Nowhere,"Merlin says._

_ "So how is it you know magic?"Gaius asks._

_"I don't,"Merlin says._

_ "Where did you study?... Answer me!"Gaius demanded._

_"I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught," Merlin says._

_ "Are you lying to me, boy?" Gaius asks._

_"What do you want me to say?" Merlin questions._

_ "The truth!" Gaius yells._

_"I was born like this!" Merlin answers._

_ "That's impossible! Who are you?" Gaius asks._

_"Oh, erm..." Merlin stammers as he takes his backpack off. "I have this letter," Merlin pulls out a letter out of his bag and hands it to Gaius._

_"I- I don't have my glasses," Gaius says._

_"I'm Merlin," Merlin informs Gaius._

_ "Hunith's son?" Gaius' eyes hold a hint of disbelief._

_"Yes!" Merlin says._

_ "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" Gaius says._

_"It- it is Wednesday," Merlin says._

_ "Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there," Gaius says pointing to a empty room._

_"You- you won't say anything about, erm..." Merlin starts to say._

_ "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you," Gaius says._

* * *

"Hey are you okay," Mr. Phillis says as I start to get up from falling to the ground.

"Yeah," I shake my head and Mr. Phillis starts to help me up.

"What happen," I asked.

"You fainted and were out for about two minutes," Mr. Phillis said, helping to my feet. "So, what was that?" Mr. Phillis asked gesturing to the chair under the bookshelf.

"I don't know. I never did that before," I said grabbing my bag off the floor. "Don't tell anyone, please."

"Don't worry," Mr. Phillis said. "Although I should be thanking you," I saw a twinkle in his eye, but shook it off as imagining things.

I heard the bell ring and students started to file in.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out.

"Good luck, Emrya." Mr. Phillis said and turned back to stare at him, but left anyway.

_How did he know who I am?_

* * *

**Thank you reading.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!:3**


	3. Magic Returns

**Hey everybody! Sorry that I was not able to update my story before, I was busy with my novel I'm writing. Now, enough about me, let's continue following Emrya.**

**Emrya's P.O.V.**

* * *

_How did Mr. Phillis know my name? What was that in his room?_ Questions ran through my head as I walked back to my locker.

"Watch it, emo freak," a kid pushed passed me, making me slam into the wall.

"Make me, Bozo," I yelled after the running boy.

I saw the guy slam to a halt, turn towards me with anger in his eyes.

"What did you just call me," the kid asked stomping towards me.

"You heard me, T-Rex," I smirked at him.

"Will you got one name right, 'T-Rex," the boy smiled, crossing his arms.

"Oh yes," I smiled, "Large figure, big teeth, but tiny arms and a wittle brain."

"What," the boy looked at me with shock.

"You didn't know?" I was fake shocked, "a T-Rex has tiny arms and a brain the size of a walnut. Not surprising, consider most of the kids here are idiots."

"What did you just call me," the boy grabbed my collar and shoved my against the wall.

I felt rage fill me like a blazing fire. I felt the same spark inside of me and the boy was sent flying across the hall.

"What was that. . . Did the emo sent Ken flying. . ." I heard murmuring around me and I raced past the teens who had gather to watch the boy fight me.

_What did I just do?_ I questioned myself as my fingers fluttered on the lock of my locker. I had to try my combo five times before the locker finally opened.

"So you beat up Ken," I heard Guinevere's voice behind me.

"What about it?" I asked throwing my books onto the floor of the locker, creating a loud thud.

"Well, it's odd that Ken would go against you, and that he would be beaten," I felt Guinevere's gaze at the back of my head.

I turned at glared at Guinevere, "so now I'm the emo freak that can beat up somebody without touching them?"

"Woah, calm down," Guinevere raised her hands in defense, "that's not what I meant at all."

"Then what did you mean," I could feel my anger rising with every second that passed.

"I only meant that you're not like the other kids," Guinevere gave a small smile, before continuing. "You're different and I don't think you should be alone."

"I like being alone," I mumbled, returning to my locker.

"Why," Guinevere asked, sounding like a small child.

"It's just who I am," I said, trying to keep my feeling under lock and key.

I slammed the door and started heading to me first period, Guinevere followed me all the way.

* * *

**Emrya's Room (After School)**

I sat at my computer staring at my Black Veil Brides wallpaper. _What is wrong with me? _First saving Mr. Phillis, then sending that kid Ken flying. I'm officially weird-ed out.

"Emrya, are you coming down for dinner?" I heard my mom knocking on the door.

"Not hungry," I called.

"O.K.," I heard her disappointed as I heard her footsteps grow weaker as she walked downstairs.

"What is wrong with me," I whispered, staring at my hand.

I heard a tapping at my window, but when I looked, there was nothing there. I pulled out my black laptop from under my bed and started to surf the web.

Opening my email, I saw a email with a subject that read "Magic has Returned". Naturally I clicked on it and started to read the email.

_Dear Emrya,_

_I know who you are, and what has happened at your first day of school. You saved Mr. Philis from breaking his back and gotten into a fight with a kid named Ken, seems unfair to the boy though. I know what is happening to you and if you what my help contact me so we can schedule a meeting._

_Best of Wishes,_

_Emrys_

I read the name again and again. _Who's this Emrys and why are our name so alike?_

I laughed to myself, pondering if we were twins that were separated at birth. _Impossible!_

I clicked replied and started to type.

_Emrys,_

_Who are you? How in the hell did you get my email address?!_

I clicked send and not even a minute later, I saw a new message come in from the same guy.

_Emrya,_

_I cannot release my name through an email, but I will be glad to in a public place, since you may be a little frightened to meet privately. I have always known your email Emrya ever since you created it. Please set a date, time, and place for us to meet and I will explain anything and everything about what has been happening to you._

_Emrys_

Another message and a new reply.

_Emrys,_

_How do I know that you aren't trying to kidnap me?_

Send.

Ding! A new message.

_Emrya,_

_I can't convince you to meet with me, but I assure you that I don't intent any cause of harm to you. Now please, before my patient wears thin, set a date, time, and place where I may tell you about what is happening to you._

Sighing I hit reply and started to type.

_Emrys,_

_Fine! After school on Thursday in the woods by that lake with that old building on the island._

Hardly a minute went by before I got an answer.

_Perfect! I will meet you there Thursday. I hope that you will be there as well, it would be quite awkward if you didn't show._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Emrys_

I giggled reading the last part and was surprised that I would laugh. I closed the lid and checked my watch. _1:25 AM!_ Yawning, I realized how tired I was. I changed into my black and red striped pj bottoms and a black tank. I fell into my bed and once my head on my pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A bounty hunter arrives in Camelot with a druid girl locked in a horse-drawn cage. He leaves her outside in the thunderstorm while he goes to the tavern. Gaius is making a house call with Merlin in the lower town._

_"If he's not better in the morning, let me know," Gaius says leaving the house with Merlin._

_Merlin and Gaius pass the girl in the cage on their way back to the castle._

_"Gaius," Merlin askes stopping in front of the girl._

_"She's fallen prey to a bounty hunter," Gaius tells him._

_"She's only a girl," Merlin points out._

_"She'll still fetch a good price, though," Gaius says, walking away._

_"Someone's going to pay for her?" Merlin's shock shows on his face._

_"Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic," Gaius informs Merlin._

_"There must be something we can do," Merlin says._

_"Merlin, bounty hunters are dangerous men. They're not to be meddled with. You of all people should understand that," Gaius said, ending the conversation._

_During the night, Merlin sneaks out while Gaius sleeps. He peeks in the tavern to make sure the bounty hunter is occupied before going to the caged girl._

_"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. "_Tospringe_, Merlin speaks, and the gate door breaks open._

_Merlin steps inside and puts his hand over her manacles._

_"_Unspene þás mægþ_!"_

_The manacles break off, and he takes her hand and they hide behind the cart just as the bounty hunter exits the tavern._

_"_Ic bebíede þis giestærn tácen fielan_," Merlin speaks and the tavern sign breaks off, hitting the bounty hunter._

_Merlin breaks into a run with girl in tow._

_"_Bryne_," Merlin cast the spell, lighting a torch._

_He takes the girl down some tunnels under the castle._

_"They won't find you here," Merlin tries to reassure the girl._

_Merlin takes off his jacket, "here," but the girl shrinks back._

_"Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you might be cold."_

_"Why did you do that," the girl asks._

_"What?"_

_"Help me."_

_"Well, I saw you and...it could've been me in that cage. You'll be safe down here. I'll come back in the morning with some food and candles. Will you be alright till then?" Merlin asks and the girl nods._

_"I'm Merlin, by the way."_

_"I'm Freya," the girl says._

_"Freya," Merlin says, handing Freya his jacket, with her accepting it._

_"I'll see you in the morning, Freya."_

_"Thank you," Freya spoke._

_Merlin nods and leaves._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Emrya groaned awake by the ringing of her alarm clock.

_I do I even get up?!_ Emrya questions herself, dragging her body out of bed.

She slams her hand the the snooze-button of her clock and notices something on her dresser. A pendant with three swirls, meeting in the middle, on it. Emrya picked up the pendant and saw a simple leather strap on it. The pendant is made of a gold-colored metal that warms Emrya's hand.

_Where did you come from,_ Emrya thoughts ask the pendant silently.

Emrya slips the necklace over her head and started to head to her bathroom.

Once stripped of her pjs, Emrya stepped into the shower and turned the water on. The water was hot of Emrya's skin, making her skin warm from the cold air of the morning.

_Who's Emrys?_ Emrya thought to herself as she started to scrub her hair.

Emrya felt the pendant press against her chest as if it was terrified of the water.

* * *

Emrya stepped into her room, and shivered at the coldness. She hurried and got dress in a simple black shirt, jacket, and dark blue jeans. The necklace still hanged over her heart as he wrapped her black hair into a ponytail and sat in front of her dresser mirror.

Her makeup consisted of all shades of black, blue, and red; with tons of eyeliner and pale cover-up.

"Hair. . . Check. Makeup. . . Check," Emrya said to herself as she got ready for another miserable day at school.

"Emrya, hurry up, or your gonna be late," she heard her mother calling from the kitchen.

"Coming," Emrya called before checking for the last time that her makeup and hair was perfect.

Emrya ran downstairs, with the pendant pressed against her chest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know that my descriptions may not be the best, but as long as it gets the point through it's fine by me.**

**If you have any ideas for the following chapter, let me know.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


End file.
